


【DV】枷锁

by Saltedfishman



Category: DV - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltedfishman/pseuds/Saltedfishman
Kudos: 14





	【DV】枷锁

当维吉尔腆着鼓胀的腹部蜷在魔界的洞穴中时，心中隐约觉得自己以前就知道肯定有这么一天。  
现在他虚弱不堪，怀孕的母兔孤身一人，周围又冷得要命，外面不消说都有低级恶魔躲在洞口的灌木里，鬼鬼祟祟地如豺狼踱步，流着口水想要吞吃马上就要出生的小家伙，真是不错的境况。  
他就快分娩了。  
没关系，再糟糕的你都能应付自如，他摸抚摸圆滚滚的肚子，感受着里面小小的心跳，算是自我安慰，什么时候他需要自我安慰了？  
你变软弱了。  
对，你这个懦夫，维吉尔。儿时但丁第一次偷吻你的时候你没有有拒绝，懦夫；他把你带回事务所的时候你没有离开，懦夫；后来但丁爬上床，在你身上为所欲为的时候你也没有赏他一拳，所以你有了现在这个下场，懦夫；你身上来了个不速之客时，你没有用阎魔刀及时把这个小家伙踢出临时公寓，懦夫！  
这些指控都没错，犯人已经不能反驳了，法官大人。  
其实平心而论，之前在但丁那儿没什么不好，雌性的有孕恶魔都会极其敏感脆弱，而且依赖雄性的伴侣——他们的陪伴，他们的照顾——况且他们的气味会有很大的安抚效果，不然他也不会在这里神经过敏。不过他更受不了每天早晨对着镜子看着自己的腹部慢慢膨胀，滑稽可笑的类似不断被打入空气的气球，原先的马甲逐渐变得紧绷而不适穿着，像束腰带一样勒痛他的腹部。但丁虽然脸上从没展露过异样的神色，行为举止也如同往日油腔滑调，但做事却如服侍蚁后的工蚁般无可挑剔，但维吉尔知道自己迟早会受不了，他讨厌这种  
（依恋但丁）  
怀孕的感觉。  
孩子就是你的枷锁，你是因为孩子的缘故才会这样。  
他松了口气，换了换身位，舒展开僵硬的翅膀，（人总是需要借口）唯一的好消息是这里没有但丁，没人会看到他狼狈的模样。但之后呢，之后又怎么办？带着孩子，他不能像以往那样生活，小家伙需要一个稳定的家，不然......  
（和你一样，一样可悲）  
不能再想下去了。  
维吉尔用尾巴拽近但丁的外套，皱巴巴的，他把脸凑近，轻嗅上面残存的味道，呵斥那些吵闹的念头滚开，他庆幸当时自己顺走了它，这简直就像镇定剂一样管用。  
外面传来恶魔嘈杂的呜咽。  
维吉尔像头发现猎人的雄鹿般警惕地抬头，内心却茫然无措而五味杂陈，还能是谁呢？  
他简直要摸不透自己的心思了。  
虽然日程安排有些紧张，不过蠢猎人想玩游戏就玩吧。  
红色的恶魔小心翼翼地探进来，目光很快就牢牢锁在盘桓在角落的兄长，有些尴尬地移开两人碰撞的视线，解除了魔化。  
“嗯……外面不少苍蝇。”他微笑，尽力做出轻松的神态，蹲下身体，“我也老远就闻到孕妇的味道了。”  
“苍蝇不止外头的那些。”维吉尔卷了卷尾尖，沉声道。  
“说的不错！”但丁干笑了一声，但带着紧张的意味，“你准备什么时候回去？”他吞了吞舌头，补充道，“如果我之前惹毛你的话，我当然可以道歉。”  
这番话当然只能把维吉尔惹毛，把他当什么了？发脾气的小姑娘？  
“滚。”口齿清晰得难以置信，维吉尔挣扎着站了起来，手里抓紧了阎魔刀，“不要让我说第二遍。”  
冷汗滑落，他没想到这个小小的动作都让自己背部酸软。他犹豫了一下，把尾巴缠在小腹下方，支撑起膨胀的腹部，腰背的压力也就减少了不少，好多了，他抬头，目光冷峻，希望那个笨蛋知难而退。  
但丁没有识趣的意思，不但毫不掩饰他的紧张，反而担忧地看着自己，那神情活像就要开口教训兄长的任性了。  
真是混蛋！  
维吉尔猛冲上去——这么说不太对，应该是跌跌撞撞地扑了上去。  
但丁轻轻松松地侧身闪过，维吉尔气恼地发现与其说两人在打斗不如说但丁像只在戏弄老鼠的猫儿，在此之间，维吉尔也能感受到现在他们两者速度的悬殊——这曾是维吉尔引以为傲的东西。但丁掐准时机反手迅速扼住恶魔的手腕，“喂，维吉尔！”语气就像是商场的管理员面对着无理取闹的六岁男孩，于是但丁没有说完，肚子就被尾巴狠抽，得到了他应得的奖赏。他闷哼着松开手，维吉尔接着侧身肩撞，前者失去平衡踉跄着摔在地上，维吉尔希望这能让他学到点东西——不要对对手留情——他压坐在弟弟身上，刀刃寒光流转，他几乎就要用阎魔刀把但丁捅个对穿，但最后却怎么也下不去手，他暗骂自己，这也许是荷尔蒙水平什么的影响，而更火上浇油的是他感觉到了但丁没良心的的坚硬，这证明之前的戏码对好弟弟而言完全就是在玩闹，他幽蓝的眼眸几乎闪烁出橘黄的火光。  
浓郁的气味盘旋萦绕，维吉尔揪住但丁的衣襟，身体却不知何时起开始燥热，他咧嘴喘息。  
“这可够呛，我本人难道比不上那件外套吗。”但丁咳嗽着扯出大人般纵容不迫的微笑，“它只花了我两百块钱。”  
“滚！”浓厚的喉音，也不那么坚定。  
“我也软和得多了，你想坐多久都没问题。当然，那地方除外……”但丁笑，舔去嘴角的鲜血，柔声道，“消气了吗，咱们什么时候回去？”  
“要是实在你这么讨厌我的话我就把我烦人的小孩一起带走，这下你也算称心如意了，怎么样？”  
“去你的！”维吉尔尾尖炸开，脱口而出，“你做梦！”  
但丁满意地微笑，“某人不是既不喜欢小孩，也不喜欢亲爱的弟弟吗？主意什么时候改了？”他满脸一副正中下怀的得意。  
维吉尔恼羞成怒，这么蹩脚的把戏！幼稚！够了！他脑中有人大喊，既然但丁不准备走那么他走总行了吧？  
但他刚直起膝盖就不得不重新跌坐在但丁腿上，腿间暖流涌出，开玩笑，不是现在！  
腹中的疼痛明确地告诉了他这不是玩笑。  
小家伙真会挑时候，维吉尔浑身颤抖。  
“嗯？怎么热乎乎的？”但丁疑声，慢了半拍的他随即神色大变，“操，维吉尔，你不是要.....我没有弄痛你吧？”  
“走开！”维吉尔咬牙，后半句语气却带着恳求，“走开......”  
（我知道我现在是什么样，也知道马上会是什么样，拜托，别让我难堪……）  
“都什么时候了！维吉尔你现在该趴下，额，是躺下，快躺下！”  
维吉尔呻吟，难得地听从了但丁的建议，腹中满是抽搐着的疼痛，很有规律，子宫收缩，更多温热流出。他侧身动弹不得，脑袋紧贴但丁温暖的胸口，大口大口地吞下冰冷的空气。后脚（爪）带着撕碎一切的热力一下一下地在地上扒拉，细碎的石子发出颗粒翻滚声，汗水迭出。  
小家伙从子宫挤下，产道撕裂般剧痛，但又怪异地带着酥麻的爽快。  
疼痛如潮水般袭来，不能让他尖叫，但足够消磨他仅存的理智。  
但丁自然是手足无措。  
疼痛愈发强烈，几乎就要掐住他的气管，恐惧也似肮脏的苔藓不断滋生。他试着分开大腿，想要给小家伙腾出点空间，鲜血与羊水的混合物瞬间渗透但丁的裤子，黏黏糊糊的，也如胶水般有效，把它们沾成一团，一点反光流淌其上。  
他现在的样子一定蠢透了！  
迷蒙间，他想起小时候曾拨开过一个发出怪声的灌木丛，结果看见一条邻家的狗嘴角流着涎液，侧身躺倒在地上，后肢不时抽动。它身后的草上挂着晶亮的黏液，在午后的日光下闪闪发光。  
一开始维吉尔不能理解发生了什么，直到它的尾下冒出了一个粉红的小脑袋。  
狗妈妈垂死般艰难转动眼珠，用潮湿的目光看向少年。  
当时他被吓跑了，也绝对没有想到相同的事会发生在自己身上，说来讽刺。  
现实中的他哽咽着轻笑，张嘴吐出雪白的热汽，看着它们氤氲而上，最终晃荡着消散，如同往昔的不甘。雪花般轻盈灿烂的微光闪烁，他意识到是自己的泪水凝聚，而但丁笨拙地伸手替他抹去，另一只手轻轻拍打他的脊背，试图抚慰兄长的痛苦。  
一直如此，自从母亲去世后维吉尔一直在跑，跑赢那个火光漫天的下午，跑赢恶魔，跑赢死亡。他生怕自己一慢下来就会有一个灰头土脸的小男孩流着清水般的鼻涕紧抱住他的小腿冲他哭喊，而终点与路程也随着时间的流逝变得不再重要。  
没人能阻止这场漫长而了无意义的长跑，除了但丁，他伸手抓住了他——这只会带来两种结果，一是他们一起停下，也许可以一边来杯啤酒一边笑谈这是如此惊险，二是两人一起摔进脚下的泥潭，弄得满身污秽。  
但丁凭借的又是什么？  
维吉尔挤出呜呜的呢喃，他一边发抖一边鼓起为数不多的理智，将尾尖送至腿间，不出意外又很意外，他碰见孩子刚冒出的茸茸脑袋。  
就像拨弄初春的嫩草。  
他猛地缩回尾巴，强迫自己转向疯狂的，想要舔舐但丁的身体的欲望。  
哪里都好，哪里都可以，只要能让他嗅闻，能让他舔咬，能让他知道但丁就在这里。  
他仰头伸舌舔弄但丁的手，味道不算好，满是汗水的咸涩，不过这如同盐味坚果的安慰聊胜于无。但丁顺从地把手臂贴近，对这种情况他也无能为力，只能把自己力所能及的事尽力做到最好。  
四周变得阴郁而模糊，维吉尔听见但丁含糊结巴的鼓励渐渐远离，看着他粘搭在额头的白发色彩褪去，脸上因无力而产生的自责郁闷也逐渐难以辨别。维吉尔鼻头酸涩，泪水朦胧，他心中的惊鸟尖叫，在这里吗？在这里吗？他迷迷糊糊地挣扎，下意识地抓紧但丁的大腿。  
但丁吃痛，闷声哼哼。  
鼓鼓胀胀的疼痛缓缓下滑，四周环绕着的是针扎似的刺痛。  
许久，身下空荡的触感骤然撕开迷雾，等他回过神来时，他的尾巴就已经迅速地把呱呱坠地的孩子送进了怀里，嘴里则塞满了热乎乎的胎衣，吃起来像热乎乎的鼻涕，耷拉在嘴边冷掉的则吃起来像冷掉的鼻涕。  
蓝色的小家伙散发着淡淡的热气，维吉尔用带刺的舌头像把梳子般梳弄孩子杂乱的细细白发，随后用呵护玻璃制品的力气小心舔干孩子身上的粘液，他乐此不疲，仿佛能从中获得无上的乐趣。他虽然很高兴自己的腹部重新属于自己一人，不过有个软绵绵的小家伙可以抱在怀里也能带来极大的满足。  
小家伙张嘴，维吉尔以为他要哭泣，结果只发出“尼尼——！”的叫唤，他说不清自己怎么知道小家伙是在呼唤自己，但他还是轻轻答应了一声，小家伙的叫声顿时轻了很多，扭动身体直往他胸口钻去，伸出粉嫩的舌尖在母亲身上探索，找到恶魔自己都没发现的乳头，用没牙的小嘴含住贪婪吮吸，嘴角溢出淡黄的乳汁。  
怎么比维吉尔自己更熟？  
不过恶魔已经很累了，不能也不愿深究这些。但丁在身后探头探脑，但被维吉尔压住动弹不得，他倒头睡去，不顾但丁要摸摸孩子的嚷嚷，就让他晾在那儿吧。  
很久没有那么安稳的一觉，一夜无梦。

第二天醒来时，维吉尔惊奇地看见但丁怨妇似的蹲坐在一旁稍远处，咬着自己发白的嘴唇。  
“你醒了，还好吧？”但丁说。  
“你......”  
“这小家伙可厉害了，半夜凶我不让我呆在你旁边。”  
维吉尔低头掀起翅膀，小家伙的眼睛已经睁开（这倒是很快），是漂亮的金色，至少这点和他的蠢爸爸尚且有相似之处，而他此时正警惕得像只猫儿，直勾勾地瞪着但丁。  
“尼——！”小家伙冲着但丁龇牙威胁，虽然还没长出小牙，但已经凶狠得一塌糊涂，两人看来已经对峙了不止一 时半会。  
维吉尔解除魔化，坐起身子把小家伙抱在胸口。  
小家伙愣了一下，明显惊讶万分，随后试探着仔细轻嗅维吉尔，才恢复原来的粘人模样，乖巧亲昵地蹭着母亲的脖子。  
维吉尔捏了捏小家伙软乎乎的小手，肉鼓鼓的，一看就知道他在自己肚子里的日子过得挺滋润满足的了。  
但丁气的发抖，双手抱在胸口像只愤怒的母鸡直呼这不公平，结巴着重复不知道孩子是遗传了谁的性格。他不甘心地伸出手，结果只落了个被小家伙一口咬住的下场。但丁如弹簧般跳起，小家伙固执地挂在亲爸爸的食指上，眼里饱含泪水，大有同归于尽的架势，估计也已经做好了牺牲的准备。但丁扯下小家伙，食指又肿又红，黏糊的口水从上滴落。  
他能说什么呢，他只能用力把小家伙的头发一顿猛搓，然后悻悻的把忠诚的战俘送还给了其属阵营。  
小家伙一脸不屑，重新窝进妈妈怀里。  
“你准备给他起什么名字？”但丁吹着食指，终于想起正事。  
“……”  
“我可瞎起了啊，叫丹？（Dan）嗯……吉尔？额，这是女孩的名字吧……”但丁挠了挠头发，非常困扰的样子。  
“尼——”小家伙不满地撇了撇嘴，回头享用他的早餐。  
“就叫尼禄好了……”维吉尔沉默了一会儿，抬头望向但丁。  
“不会是......这么草率？”但丁哑然。  
“你有何高见？”  
“尼禄这名字不错。”但丁顿了顿，柔声道，“我们回去吧。”  
维吉尔挑眉，随后才站起来，低头抚摸小家伙的脑袋。  
就在他胡思乱想之时，他突然看清了一个东西——一个他早就知道但长久以来深埋于心的东西——不知道是这点本身还是他发现了它这件事更令他感到不快。   
这个东西让但丁当年不顾一切地拦住了他，让但丁像逐蜜的野蜂追随至此，也让漂泊的白狼安定下来，高傲的灵魂被驯服，褪去青涩。  
而孩子只是镜子，映出的是这个东西，但其实维吉尔早有更合适的名字称呼它了。  
不如说是两人的枷锁。


End file.
